This is a fanfiction
by ADAM.PRINCE.OF.ETERNIA
Summary: Kind of a crack fic. I don't really know. I'm just bored so this is what I'm doing. I just rated it T cuz' I like the letter. This probably won't have anything too crazy aside from the occasionally "Bloody" every here and there. I've no idea where I'm going with the plot so... uh, yeah.


He was sitting at a table, flipping through an ancient tome and taking note of every little thing that could be useful to him. His brows were furrowed with anxiety at the thought of what he was up against.

The other night, he had been flying above the castle to relieve some stress when he had seen a flash of light far away in the middle of the forbidden forest. He had flown over to investigate and to his horror had discovered four dragons in cages. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were there for.

He sighed as he read the gory details of a one on one fight a wizard had had with a particularly nasty breed of dragon. The Hungarian Horntail. From what he had seen, one of the caged dragons looked frightfully similar to the diagram in his book, and he could only hope he had been mistaken.

"Harry!" a loud voice shouted into his ear.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry growled as he turned around in his chair, rubbing his ringing ear. To his displeasure, it was Ron. 'What is _Ron_ doing in the library, of all places?' he wondered.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you…" Ron started. He had a really intense look in his eyes.

'It must be really important.' Harry mused, 'Maybe he's finally realised I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire...' "Well? What is it, Ron?" He asked.

"Harry… I … I'm _really_ hungry, Harry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Harry stared at the redheaded idiot in wonder. It was only nine o'clock. Breakfast had just finished. "Ron. In case you haven't realised, we stopped being friends when you got jealous of me becoming a Triwizard champion. Besides, what do you expect me to do about it? I'm not a bloody chef Ron!"

"But Harry… I'm hungry… You're the boy who lived. You're a Triwizard champion, you _must_ know how to get me some food!" Ron whimpered, "At the very least a _snack_!"

Harry simply stunned Ron and chucked him out the library window. Looking down at the ginger's rigid body sprawled out in the snow below him, he decided to cast aguamenti on the fool, just for good measure. Sighing, Harry returned to his seat at one of the study tables near a fireplace in the back of the library.

He looked sadly at the fireplace and wondered why he had ever made friends with Ron and Hermione in the first place. There were plenty of students in the school and they were his only friends. He couldn't help but wonder why. It seemed like Harry just became friends with the first two people he met, regardless of how mediocre they are. Maybe if Harry had chosen better friends, he wouldn't be alone right now. He shook his head and turned back to his books. Before he could continue to study his various books about dragons, he was approached by more gingers.

"Yo Harry," said Fred.

"What's good mate?" said George.

"Damn it." Harry sighed as he turned to the twins, "What now? I'm trying to study."

"Wtf Harry!" George shouted, taking a step back with an expression of terror on his face. His brother just started screaming loudly whilst staring at the books on the table.

"Shut up you bloody twats!" called out the crazy librarian, "You're about to blow my sodding hearing aid!"

"Chill guys!" Harry hissed, "I'm not studying for a school. I'm studying dragons for the Triwizard tournament!"

Both twins let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank merlin Harry." Fred sighed, "For a second there I thought you were abducted and replaced by aliens."

"You know what aliens are? But you're wizards! I thought wizards didn't know about muggle stuff like that." Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"We aren't your average wizards, Harry." George said mysteriously.

"Ok... Regardless, what did you guys want?" Harry asked as he closed his book.

"Well Harry, we know you didn't enter your name in the Goblet of Fire." Fred smiled.

"Anyone with _eyes_ could see that you hate the attention you get from being the boy who lived…" George started.

"So it's obvious you wouldn't want any _more_ attention…" Fred continued.

"And Furthermore, with your track record of almost being _killed_ every year, it's _extremely_ unlikely that you would put yourself in such a needlessly dangerous situation." George concluded.

"Thank you! Finally, some people who are _sane_ in this bloody madhouse!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "I guess if 'anyone with eyes' could see it, _Ron_ doesn't have any eyes..."

"Yes, it's rather unfortunate." George nodded solemnly.

"We inherited all the logic and left the rest of our sibling with mud for brains." Fred said, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Speaking of, where is Ron?" George asked, "Haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "He may or may not be stunned in a snowbank below one of the library windows…"

The twins gaped at him.

"Where?" Fred demanded and Harry led them over to the open window and gestured for them to look.

They peered out and took in the scene below them. Their idiot younger brother was lying in the snow, his limbs bent in strange angles and his skin turning blue. His stomach grumbled loudly and the twins burst into laughter.

"Nicely done mate!" George praised merrily, clapping Harry on the back.

"What did he do?" Fred asked, grinning.

"He… annoyed me." Harry said.

"Fair enough. I assume it's about the tournament, yeah?" Fred asked, his grin shifting to a look of concern, "Dragons, eh? If… If you need some help, with anything"

"Moral support, practice dummies, tutors, etc." George supplied.

"We're here. Even if nobody else believes in you, we do." Fred finished.

"Yeah. Beside Harry, you saved our sister, you've been a friend to our brother even though he's such a loser, we owe you at least this much." George added.

"Thanks, guys. I've been really down since my name was drawn from that goblet. It's really comforting to know that I've got at least two people on my side." Harry smiled, "So, what do you two know about dragons?"


End file.
